kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
10. His Butler, on Ice
That Butler, on Ice (その執事、氷上, Sono Shitsuji, Hikami) is the tenth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary A man named Tim is seen fleeing from other men, who are upset because Tim has something they went to great effort to obtain. It turns out to be a ring, and another man attacks him, saying the Shard of Hope is not suited for him. The following morning, Sebastian and Ciel attend the Frozen Fair, which is held on the River Thames in winter. Also at the fair is Elizabeth and her attendant, Paula, who are there looking for a birthday present for Ciel. Tim's former pursuers are seen standing over the fair, commenting that the ring must have fallen into the river with his body. Fred Abberline reveals to Ciel that a man's corpse was found under the river, and that he had stolen an extremely valuable ring. Lau overhears their conversation, and comments on the diamond, but then reveals he knows nothing about it. Ciel tells him that the Shard of Hope comes from the Hope Diamond, and that there are two in the world. They travel to see Undertaker, apparently set up shop on the ice due to the high fatalities from frostbite, who shows that the ring has been incorporated into an ice statue. However, before it can be removed, the judges of an ice sculpture contest stop him, saying the statue will be given to the winner. Ciel agrees that he will win it in a contest, and Fred mistakenly spills that the ring is evidence in a string of kidnappings. Ciel has Sebastian enter, and the Irish men responsible for the theft of the ring, Lau and Fred also enter. It is revealed, then, that the reason for Elizabeth's insistence at finding a present for Ciel is that she still feels terribly guilty over breaking his beloved family ring. When it is clear that Sebastian will win, the thieves strap a bomb to the leader and threaten the fair-goers. When Ciel calls his bluff, the boss begins throwing dynamite around, but all it does is shatter the ice, pulling them down into the river. However, the thieves survive the explosion, and Fred pulls them out of the river before they freeze to death. Back at the Midford estate, Elizabeth cries over her gift to Ciel, as it turns out, the Noah's Ark she bought at the fair was a fake. She breaks it, and inside, she finds the Shard of Hope. The strange puppet-like man seen earlier, at Tim's death and at the fair, is seen bowing to an unknown person, who he calls his master. Characters in order of appearance *Drossel Keinz *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Elizabeth Midford *Paula *Fred Abberline *Lau *Ran-Mao *Undertaker *Aleister Chamber Gallery Episode 10 01.png Episode 10 1.PNG Episode 10 03.png Episode 10 04.png Episode 10 05.png Episode 10 2.PNG Episode 10 06.png Episode 10 07.png Episode 10 08.png Episode 10 09.png Episode 10 3.PNG Episode 10 10.png Episode 10 11.png Episode 10 12.png Episode 10 13.png Episode 10 4.PNG Episode 10 14.png Episode 10 15.png Episode 10 16.png Episode 10 17.png Episode 10 18.png Episode 10 19.png Episode 10 20.png Episode 10 21.png Episode 10 22.png Episode 10 23.png Episode 10 24.png Episode 10 25.png Episode 10 26.png Episode 10 27.png Episode 10 28.png Episode 10 29.png Episode 10 30.png Episode 10 31.png Episode 10 32.png Episode 10 33.png Episode 10 34.png Episode 10 35.png Episode 10 36.png Episode 10 37.png Episode 10 38.png Episode 10 39.png Episode 10 40.png Episode 10 41.png Episode 10 42.png Episode 10 43.png Episode 10 44.png Episode 10 45.png Episode 10 46.png Episode 10 47.png Episode 10 48.png Episode 10 49.png Episode 10 50.png Episode 10 51.png Episode 10 52.png Episode 10 53.png Episode 10 54.png Episode 10 55.png Episode 10 56.png Episode 10 57.png Episode 10 58.png Episode 10 59.png Episode 10 60.png Episode 10 61.png Episode 10 62.png Episode 10 63.png Episode 10 64.png Episode 10 65.png Episode 10 66.png Episode 10 67.png Episode 10 68.png Episode 10 69.png Episode 10 70.png Episode 10 71.png Episode 10 72.png Episode 10 73.png Episode 10 74.png Episode 10 75.png Episode 10 76.png Episode 10 77.png Episode 10 78.png Episode 10 79.png Episode 10 80.png Episode 10 81.png Episode 10 82.png Episode 10 83.png BB.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji